


Час жизни

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/T'Pol
Kudos: 7





	Час жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Hour in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852) by [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara). 



**Название** : Час жизни  
**Переводчик** : Турмалин  
**Оригинал** : [An Hour in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852), автор **Mara** , запрос отправлен  
**Размер** : драббл, 465 слов в оригинале  
**Таймлайн** : ENT  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Арчер / Т'Пол  
**Категория** : гет  
**Жанр** : драма  
**Рейтинг** : G  
**Краткое содержание** : _В альтернативной вселенной, созданной «Сумерками», Арчер и Т'Пол провели много лет вместе..._ (с) авторское саммари

Пять с четвертью лет назад Т'Пол перестала напоминать себе о том, что расстраиваться нелогично. Потому что и постоянно напоминать себе тоже было нелогично.

Совал оказался прав во многом, но это не имело значения. Делай, что должно, и будь, что будет.

Она молчала, завершив ежедневный пересказ их истории. Джонатан сидел за кухонным столом, склонив голову. Она заметила, что с прошлого раза в его волосах прибавилось седины.

Зная, что ему понадобится еще несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, Т'Пол убрала со стола. Помыла посуду, уселась обратно. За окнами сияло солнце, и она подумала, что день будет очень спокойным. Может быть, позже они поработают в саду, которому не помешало бы уделить некоторое внимание. Джонатан находил подобную активность очень успокаивающей.

Все в ее жизни теперь происходило в соответствии с весьма четким графиком, и ей это нравилось. Вот теперь наступило время для вопросов, что обычно возникали у Джонатана в такие моменты. Пока он собирался с мыслями, она лениво размышляла, что, может быть, он спросит сегодня о судьбах членов экипажа. Или, возможно, захочет подробнее расспросить о деталях своего состояния.

В ожидании она сложила руки на столе, погружая разум в первую стадию медитации. Не было смысла тратить время впустую.

Именно в этот момент вопрос Джонатана вплыл в ее спокойное сознание.

— Ты любишь меня? — спросил он.

Она вынырнула из своего сосредоточения, уверенная, что слух ее подвел.

— Что, прости?

Он сглотнул, черты его лица заострились.

— Ты меня любишь?

Она моргнула, не зная, как следует отвечать.

— У землян принято спрашивать друг друга об этом?

— Забудь, — покачал головой Джонатан. — Глупый вопрос.

— Ни в коем случае. Но я не знаю, как ответить. Мы много лет прожили вместе в согласии, но я никогда не понимала, что люди подразумевают под любовью.

Он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Не уверен, что смогу это объяснить. Просто... мы так давно живем здесь, и я хотел понять, почему ты осталась с последними представителями землян, хотя могла бы вернуться на Вулкан.

Она озадаченно свела брови:

— Я осталась не с ними, я осталась с тобой.

Его губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.

— Ну, сойдет, — и он громко рассмеялся над ее растерянностью.

Совал никогда не понял бы, в чем смысл подобных дней. Почему же она упорно оставалась рядом с людьми — несмотря ни на что?

Потому что им всегда в конце концов удавалось удивить ее.


End file.
